Life on the Lot
}} ' Life on the Lot' is a continuous series mostly delving into the lives and exploits of the official staff of the largest entertainment and research company in the world of TwinStudios. About The Studio Universe The studio universe is a concept developed to how the characters from the studio's own original series interact with the real world. How often with characters often breaking the fourth wall to interact with the audience ranging from small commentary to making the reader aware that they are looking at them. The studio universe however takes the characters from the original series universes and make them interact with the real world at large. This is the case of breaking the other fourth (fifth) wall into a specially modified version of the outside world in present time. An example of such a scenario is from the Hercules: The Legendary Journeys episodes For Those of You Just Joining Us http://hercxena.wikia.com/wiki/For_Those_of_You_Just_Joining_Us - For Those of You Just Joining Us - Hercules and Xena Wikia and Yes Virgina, There is a Hercules http://hercxena.wikia.com/wiki/Yes,_Virginia,_There_is_a_Hercules - Yes Virginia, There is a Hercules - Hercules and Xena Wikia. Cast of Characters TwinStudios *'Xenny Diemes' - He is the founder and president of TwinStudios and for former creator of Hemisphere studios before it's growth into what it is today. Often described as a good leader. His often man-childish and whacked-out attitude and look on life often makes his co-workers, friends and clients think differently of him. However it was his ideas and perseverance that turned a small-bit operation thought that it would fail into the mulch-billion dollar empire that it is today. *'Sarah Bellington' - Xenny's executive assistance and bodyguard. A tall powerful and top-heavy weredragon who stays in her form most of the time throughout the series. *'Hayes "Shadowraine" Mallory' - A tall Gothic Masai giraffe who for years acquired a huge powerful body through bodybuilding purely out of shear boredom and once thought it was as an extreme body mod than any piercing. Regardless of her massive body, she takes time to be the studio's Media Librarian. HemisphereStudios *'Abel Sena' - Blue Jay photographer for the Hemisphere Studios side, Friends with Bella and handles the more gritter stuff Bella isn't able to handle. X A E Studios *'Bella Devereaux' - An aspiring photographer for the X A E studios side of the studio. Though many mind her form of a heavy pear-shaped tigress she still does her job well to take the official portfolio and promo shots for the company. Other *'Valkyrie Diemes' - Once known as the brutal iron queen of the draconian Valkyries now a kind gentile woman. She is the grandmother of Xenny Diemes and the ex-wife of Bangor Diemes who had a bad falling out with Xenny that till this day no one knows about. Valkyrie is a very musclebound and incredibly busty woman with a very liberal sense of life and cares for his grandson very much. She shows up occasionally to check on his progress and hopes he can one day reconcile with his grandfather. *'Sera Mineran' - A massive powerful dragon from parts unknown, she works for the United States Geological Survey and is in a relationship with Xenny for what he is and not who he is. Often seen and demonstrated as being bigger and stronger than Sarah but only wants Xenny for his companionship but Sarah is often jealous of her presence and power making her the only rare exception to the rule when it comes to her duties. As of now Sera and Xenny are currently dating. Season One *'Between Us Archivists' - A discharged soldier and now consultant and archivist, Thuren Marks discovers that not all librarians are small and geeky. Premiere Date: May 21, 2010 *'Xenny's Girlfriend' - Sera comes into Xenny's life and develops a real, healthy relationship. Only if she can get through Sarah first. Premiere Date: May 23, 2010 *'Take a Picture!' - A short look into the lives of Bella & Able as the photographers of the company. **Premiere Date: June 2, 2010 *'I Can't Believe It's Not Muscle!' - Pressured by others, Xenny needs a quick fix to get a buff body easy and fast but ends up with sticky consequences. Premiere Date: October 12, 2010 References Category:TwinStudios Universe Category:Studio Stories